Sleeping BFB (January 2018)
Sleeping BFB (January 2018) is a slumber video aired by Sleep Mast R on January 20, 2018. It consists of BFB's contestants sleeping, between the airs of BFB 5 and 6. At the end of the video, Four is about to awaken the entire show cast with an emergency siren when the video cuts off. Brief Summary The video takes place in BFB in the middle of the night. Every contestant (except the eliminated ones) is seen sleeping, and one team is seen at a time. For a few (such as Robot Flower) the status is unclear. But there are many curious things and references in the video, and they are listed below. At the end of the video, you see the hosts' beds, and a sleeping X atop his bed. X is in a near dabbing position. However, Four is wide awake and walking in front of the beds. He stops at the BFB official emergency siren, and uses hand power (from his energy beam) on the siren. However, the video cuts off before it actually hits, making viewers speculate what could happen next. Thumbnail The thumbnail imitates a canon episode's thumbnail. Cake is sleeping on a mono-colored dark background, and there is a tag saying "UNOFFICIAL" as a dream bubble. List of References / Alarming Things *Every pillow being slept on is an inanimate version of Pillow, except for the hosts'. **Someone once commented that "everyone is squishing Pillow Jr., even her mother," but the "even her mother" part is not quite right because Pillow is not using a pillow. *David's hair is moving around, as a reference to BFB 5. In that episode, his hair is moving around on the paper plane, but he also has a thought bubble saying "ZZZ," indicating that hair movements naturally occur upon drift. *Cloudy is smiling because he loves sleeping (BFB 3). *Woody is dabbing in his sleep, but his arm is flipped from the canon dabbing position and goes underneath his face. *Fries is asleep on top of Puffball, referencing the beginning of BFDIA 5c. *Bell is lying asleep but her string is going up to the sky. **This could tempt people to try to climb the string. **On July 19, 2019, The Bird Gang made a video revolving around this idea. Eraser climbs Bell's string while she sleeps, and at the end of the video, learns that he has only climbed 0.1% (i.e., 1/1000) of the string. *Foldy's blanket is white, which references Foldy being white in her very first appearance. *Some of Tree's leaves are on his pillow. According to BFB 1, his leaves fall out easily (they did when he said "That's it, I'm leafing!") *Pie is just sleeping on the grass, but she is in the same pose she was when her team was named. *Barf Bag's barf is flowing out of her because she is lying down. Because of this, she is right next to Spongy, the only one who'd tolerate that. **It is unknown if this happens every night. *Firey Jr. is right beneath Bomby's fuse. This has been done intentionally to trigger the viewers, making them think there'll be an explosion in the middle of the night. *TV's screen says "ZZZ", indicating in some sense that he is asleep. *Blocky is lying on his edge (presumably to show his distinguished comfortable positions), and his mat and blanket are made completely out of straight lines. *The balls (including Snowball on iance, but not 8-Ball because he is using only a pillow) have round mats without any corners. *Grassy has an unusually small blanket. Nicholas has figured he'd be most comfortable with his feet touching from the inside. *Match is sleeping in the same pose she was in BFDIA 5d. *Bubble has a pillow with the word "BEMBER" on it. *Flower has an eye mask, just like Tulip did in TSFTM 5, because both are flowers who firmly believe beauty matters. *Fanny's blades are rotating as she sleeps. This is part of Nicholas' headcanon that this always happens, merely to keep her cool. *Book and Ice Cube sleeping on top of a roof references BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes; specifically the part where Pencil tells Book and Ice Cube that they are not allowed in the Clubhouse of Awesomeness but that she'll let them sleep on the roof. *Ice Cube is on warm shelter. This is again to trigger the viewers, making them think Ice Cube will melt. *A sign saying "GO ICE CUBE SLEEP ON AND DREAM WELL!" where Bleh is. That was most likely taken by Four from the dumpster just like all the fortunes in BFB 5. *The pillows of Ice Cube and Teardrop are wet where they are rested upon. *Saw's blanket is slightly cut where it touches her sharp parts. *Taco is lying on her face, referencing the stinger of BFB 3. *Loser is in a decent bed with a halo above the headboard. This kind of bed, called an "angel bed," can possibly be introduced at the end of April Fool's Day 2, depending on what the player does in that game. *Coiny's sleeping pose is taken from Nicholas' old Scratch project, Wake Coiny!. *Clock's clock hands are moving around. Nicholas has a headcanon that when Clock sleeps, his clock hands move in fast-forward, and that he is his own wake-up alarm. *Cake does not have a blanket, because the presence of Loser makes him satisfied enough. *It is assumed that Firey and Firey Jr. both have fireproof pillows, blankets and mats. **Their beds have the exact same colors (bright red and dark red), which are considered warm colors in the science of art. *X is on top of his blankets for unknown reasons. **Nicholas has a headcanon that X seldom sleeps well at night because Four makes screeching noises in his sleep. *X's Alarm Clock from BFB 3 is beside him. *Four waking everyone with a siren references Mic waking everyone with a huge alarm clock in TSFTM 5. Side Note According to Sleep Mast R's headcanon, the video shows how the characters used to sleep, but Donut installed legitimate bedrooms around April 9th, 2018 to keep everyone protected at night. See BFB Residence for more information. Trivia *The video has reached 10000 views in just four days. *On January 21, 2018, someone with the screen name "Sauce" gave the clever idea of Gelatin trying to ignite Bomby instead of sleeping. *Nicholas had imagined a canon episode with such a scene, considering as TSFTM 5 had one. **He then decided it would be most worthy to make the video himself, after dropping the idea of "BFB Intro but Everyone is Sleeping." *Rocky, Yellow Face, Barf Bag, Golf Ball, Snowball, Gaty and Eggy's (closed) eye strokes are concave down. **Most other characters have concave-up eye strokes. Exceptions are characters which don't have visible eyes (such as TV), Four (who is awake), Remote (her eye strokes are straight lines), possibly characters facing in different directions, and possibly Flower (due to her sleep mask). **Team Ice Cube! is the only team on which you can visibly see the closed eyes on every single member (excluding Bracelety, due to her elimination). *People have been questioning the eliminated contestants as of January 2018 (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy). It is unanimously agreed that they are in Eternal Algebra Class and are unable to sleep (even though EAC is nicknamed "Sleep"). *The teams are displayed in the foreign reading order (top line from left to right, second top line from left to right, etc.) of how the teams were assembled in BFB 1 when Four asked if the teams were all set to go, and how the logos were assembled when they were getting checked off during challenges. **However, they were worked on in the creation of the video, in the order the teams were named (Death P.A.C.T, A Better Name Than That, Team Ice Cube!, Free Food, The Losers!, iance, Beep, Bleh). This may explain the atypical visual effort on Death P.A.C.T. *Many viewers commented about Woody's dabbing and Bubble's "BEMBER" pillow. **Some said that Fries and X dabbed too, but this was not intended. *Someone had commented on Four's (unintended) inconsistency; in BFB 5, Four said "Pillow can also sleep easy tonight" but in this video, he deliberately tried to wake everyone. *The music was written by Nicholas himself, and is Movement 2 of Organ Fantasy. *The stars in the sky slide at every scene, and almost everyone has a breathing motion in either the face or the body, which can be seen clearly upon playing the video at a fast speed. *There is a link to the .fla file in the video description, enabling those (who have Animate CS6) to either spoof the situation or give it a sequel if they want. *The hosts' beds and Loser's bed are the only beds in this video made by the Residence-Caring Construction Team. **The hosts' beds have later been reused in Slumberville Flash, where both Four and X were sleeping under their covers. **In the Slumberville Flash, in that same scene, there is a wall picture of the sleeping Loser from Sleeping BFB. Comparison to Sleeping BFDI Contestants Special This video and 2014's Sleeping BFDI Contestants Special are Sleep Mast R's biggest pieces of content themed around sleeping BFDI contestants. Thus, it is natural to compare and contrast them. Throughout the following points, Sleeping BFDI Contestants Special will be abbreviated "SBCS"The "BFDI" is abbreviated as "B", just like the "BFDI" in "Battle for BFDI.", and Sleeping BFB (January 2018) will be abbreviated "SBFB"Not "SB", because that means Snowball. *The only characters in SBCS who are not in SBFB are Pencil and Leafy, being eliminated in BFB. Contrariwise, numerous characters in SBFB are not in SBCS, being BFB contestants who have not competed in an earlier season. *In SBFB, most contestants are tucked in beds (i.e., blankets over them); in SBCS, only Coiny is. *In SBFB, almost all of the sleepers breathe visually. In SBCS, after long enough, everyone except Coiny and Ice Cube is motionless. *SBCS is an interactive Scratch project; SBFB is a video made in Adobe Animate. *The strokes of the closed eyes are more plausible in SBFB than in SBCS in SBCS they are taller than they are wide, which occurs frequently in cartoons but is visually atypical. *In SBFB, Rocky sleeps with a smile and concave-down eye strokes. Thus he manifestly looks cozier than he did in SBCS. *In SBCS, David's and Dora's closed-eye strokes are straight lines. In SBFB, however, David's are concave-up, and Dora's can't be seen because she is facing away. *Yellow Face's sleeping design in SBCS was directly taken from his official BFDIA asset with his eyes closed. In SBFB, however, the design is different. *In SBCS, Nickel was leaning against Spongy's body. In SBFB, no one leaned against Spongy's body, even though Barf Bag's barf was right in front of him. *In SBFB, Donut is visibly snoring (his hole changes size). *In SBFB, Blocky is lying on an edge of the cube. In SBCS, Blocky is lying on a face of the cube. *The very first time Sleep Mast R ever drew Golf Ball sleeping was in 2013. In both SBCS and SBFB, he took the opportunity to improve the pose. *In SBFB, the pillows beneath Ice Cube and Teardrop are wet due to their bodies; this is not true in SBCS. *In SBFB, X is sleeping on top of his bed, and Four is wide awake. In SBCS, no hosts of any of the seasons of BFDI appear. Goofs *The nighttime backgrounds from canon episodes were used, but the contestants do not have lower brightness like in the canon episodes. **Nicholas gave the possible excuse that every screenshot has at least one light-providing contestant, such as Lightning on iance. *Dora is facing away from us, but her hair doesn't cover up the scalp like it does in BFB 1 when Four is about to ask Bleh for their team name. *At the start of the video, there is nothing in front of the BFB bathrooms. Later on, you see the hosts' beds and X's Alarm Clock in that very place. *According to some user, when Robot Flower and Roboty slept, their colors should've been changed to a clear palette. *The thumbnail should have two characters. **Nicholas thought BFB 5's thumbnail had only one, because he (somehow) saw Four's leg as a team swing like BFB 3's. **The logic does not hold any more anyway, because BFB 8's thumbnail has only Saw, and BFB 15's has only Four and a ton of arms. *Saw is missing the holes that she is seen with in BFB 2-8. Footnotes Category:BFDI Category:BFB